


if you make me feel in love, i'll blossom for you

by thehunnyfucc



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, F/F, Misaki accidentally finds out that she's a bottom with a praise and hair-pulling kink, Misaki and Chisato are dating Kanon but not each other, Polyamory, Voyeurism, and Chisato is a very good top, no cheating- kanon's fucking thrilled that misaki and chisato are.... you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunnyfucc/pseuds/thehunnyfucc
Summary: It’s eight pm. They should have been out at that nice italian restaurant that Kanon wanted to go to by now. Instead, Misaki’s on her knees by the edge of the bed, hands cuffed behind her back, mouth buried in Chisato’s… in Chisato’s…How did this happen again?





	if you make me feel in love, i'll blossom for you

**Author's Note:**

> post main-series i guess, when they've all graduate high school and are in college?

Misaki doesn’t know how this happened, really. 

One second, she was waiting for Kanon in her dorm room with Chisato, ready for date night— the two of them spend every friday night with Kanon, at one restaurant or another, updating Kanon on their weekly activities as they’ve gotten too busy to see each other as regularly as they want. Chisato started filming for another movie, and Misaki’s got finals coming up…

It’s eight pm. They should have been out at that nice italian restaurant that Kanon wanted to go to by now. Instead, Misaki’s on her knees by the edge of the bed, hands cuffed behind her back, mouth buried in Chisato’s… in Chisato’s…

How did this happen again? 

Chisato yanks at her hair  _ and  _ pulls her in closer, and Misaki whimpers. 

This has… never happened before. Like, sure, the three of them have had sex, in one room, all together— they’re all consenting adults and it would be ridiculous to expect Kanon to keep physical intimacy completely separate between her two girlfriends at all times. But that’s the thing; Misaki and Chisato are Kanon’s girlfriends, not each other’s— their  _ menage a trois  _ usually involves Kanon being at the centre of attention. 

A twinge of guilt runs down her spine, amongst other things— isn’t this a little— too much? Yes, Kanon did give them the go-ahead, they wouldn’t be in this position if she hadn’t, but, still… Jealousy is a thing, and Kanon’s only human. Isn’t it a bit much to make her sit there and watch as her two girlfriends do…  _ this? _

Misaki glances sideways to her desk chair that’s now been turned to face the bed— her  _ intention _ was to check up on Kanon and make sure that she was really okay with everything, but. Kanon. Is. Uh. she’s. Hm. she’s sitting in the chair, legs spread, jeans unzipped and one hand stuck down them while she stares at the Events Currently Happening with a tightly bit bottom lip and half-lidded eyes. 

Holy fucking shit. That’s. That’s, uh. That’s really hot. Well. Misaki guesses she’s doing fine, then. 

Her scalp burns as Chisato yanks and pushes again, nails of her other hand digging into the back of her neck. 

“Focus, darling,” Chisato says, so fucking  _ composed  _ with a girl’s mouth jammed between her legs— “you don’t want to get punished, now, do you?”

Misaki would really like to claim that the affectionate threat scares her more than it turns her on. She really would. Instead she gets back to trying to do a good job— licking in alternating broad swipes and quick flicks, as demanded, trying not to shiver too hard when Chisato rewards her with a pleased hum.

“Yes, like that,” she sighs, loosening her grip on Misaki’s hair enough to stroke her head gently. “Good girl.”

Jesus  _ fuck.  _ Misaki moans, feeling her underwear get noticeably damp at the praise, the contrast of soft fingertips on her scalp and the handcuffs digging harshly into her wrists— ugh, god, she doesn’t want to like this as much as she is. 

All their sessions together, and they’ve never really— gotten into much of the… more hardcore stuff. Misaki always thought of herself as being more… in charge, ideally, but— well. Chisato is very,  _ very  _ soundly proving her wrong. 

“Eager to please, aren’t you?” Chisato laughs languidly, pushing Misaki’s hair out of her face. “Mmm. You’re doing so well, Misaki-chan. Keep it up and I just might help you put on a show for Kanon.”

Misaki doesn’t even  _ know  _ what kind of show Chisato means, but just the tone of her voice— the low, velvety promise, the challenge— fuck. Jesus fuck. She whimpers again, writhing in her attempt to try and get  _ some  _ kind of relief without interrupting her… her  _ servicing  _ of Chisato— some sort of press from the seam of her pants, just  _ anything  _ to loosen the tightness coiling harder and harder in her groin.

“Stay still,” Chisato snaps, fisting Misaki’s hair again, so  _ so  _ sharply. “And be patient. You’ll only get your turn if you behave.”

Fear shouldn’t be hot. Fear shouldn’t be hot, but god, the threat in Chisato’s command has Misaki almost wanting to find out what she would do if Misaki  _ didn’t  _ behave, at the same time that part of her is desperate to please, to succeed, do a good job, get her reward—

_ “Mmmm—”  _ Misaki groans as Chisato pulls her hair harder. 

So. She has a hair-pulling kink. Good to know. 

“Yes, just like that,” Chisato sighs, rocking into Misaki’s face. “Keep going, I’m almost there…”

God, how does she sound so— so proper, so calm on the verge of coming? Misaki can clearly feel Chisato’s thighs shaking around her face, the grip on her hair getting tighter and tighter, but Chisato’s melodic, subdued hums don’t waver even once. 

Finally, she feels Chisato tense up, driving herself into Misaki so hard that her jaw hurts and she can’t breathe— Chisato releases her just as it gets unbearable, and the timing is so perfect that Misaki wonders if Chisato somehow planned it that way.

“Good girl,” Chisato purrs again, stroking her hair. “You did so well, Misaki-chan.”

The way Chisato grabs a handkerchief from the nightstand to wipe her face— take care of her so gently like she’s a— a  _ pet  _ or something— god, it shouldn’t be this hot. It really shouldn’t. But Misaki can’t help a whine that comes out her mouth when Chisato softly tilts her chin up and cleans it off with a smile. 

“Now,” Chisato whispers, putting away the kerchief daintily before pulling Misaki up by the collar of her shirt rather roughly— Misaki whimpers as her knees scrape on the floor a little. “How about that reward, hm?”

Misaki almost moans at just the  _ thought  _ of finally,  _ finally—  _ finally, getting some kind of touch, some kind of relief to the burning tight coil in her gut right now—

“What do you say, Kanon? How do you want her?”

Misaki blinks a few times, panting as she turns her head to see Kanon— still, still touching herself, which is,  _ god—  _ biting her lip, tilting her head a little. 

“On the bed. On your knees, facing me, both of you. Sit behind her.”

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ Misaki has never— never heard so much  _ command  _ in Kanon’s voice before— never that breathy, that low, that dark and demanding— it dips into Misaki’s spine and jolts her with so much anticipation and  _ desperation  _ that she’s not entirely sure how she’s still conscious. She glances at Kanon again, how she’s just— sitting back in her seat, fingers circling herself languidly in her pants. Jesus fucking christ. What the fuck.

Chisato slides off the bed to pull Misaki up by the shirt, and she tries to obey as best as she can on shaky knees and stinging legs. 

“Want me to take her jeans off first?”

“Yes. Leave her underwear, though, please.”

Chisato laughs as she sits Misaki down lightly on the edge of the bed and starts undoing her pants. “So polite. You’re adorable, you know that?”

Misaki hears Kanon’s usual giggle— but it’s not as embarrassed as she usually is at Chisato’s compliments. No, it’s far too deep for that, tinged with fire, it’s…

It’s going to be an interesting night. 


End file.
